


The Him Shiny Boy

by Rand0m_Anon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, The Simphat Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0m_Anon/pseuds/Rand0m_Anon
Summary: made by the simphat clan
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Dave Panpa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Him Shiny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> made by the simphat clan

Once upon a day there was a Henry and a shiny diamond that had a very nice cut. Henry decided that he wanted to steal the diamond so he made a plan to bust in the museum where he heard the beautiful rock was held. So at night he started his plan with a scooter and a drill. First he broke the wall near the jewel and Dave screamed in gay because he was confused and gay. Troubled by Dave's screams Henry was determined to use his trusty scooter.

He drove to speedy Dave and looked at the him shiny boy. Forgetting how to speak he made a very run sheep so he jumped on sheep that sheep away. Then Dave said "What the fuck is this that beautiful what sheep you sheep ooga."

Henry is astounded gay about Dave's smile and blushed. They stared into each others sheep eyes face. Henry then went to poof feral because he was knew a trick was to notebook write a love poem letter poem to Dave Dave. Dave's hat was angry sad and wanted cake revenge yummy..... Smorches. But Dave punched like Rupert sheepums. Henry was emo not sad just very emo disappointed in bow ties Rupert because law. So went drank ate poison not cake because he cake. Felix doesn't eat now ever cake because apples because he are gay evil.


End file.
